The invention relates to controlling a physical relationship between a display and a viewer of the display.
A typical environment for a computer system includes a desk and a chair. In this manner, a user may sit at the desk to interact with a main computer unit (of the system) which may be located either underneath or on top of the desk. The user may also view a display (of the system) which may be located either on top of the desk or computer unit, as examples. The user may initially position (rotate and/or move the display, as examples) to adjust a physical relationship (a viewing distance and a viewing angle, as examples) between the display and the user. When seated at the desk, the physical relationship between the user and the display typically does not substantially change over time. As a result, repositioning of the display may not be necessary.
However, although the user may desire to view the display at all times, the view may become obscured when the physical relationship between the user and the display is not stationary. For example, the user may move around the office while conversing over a speakerphone. As another example, the display may be part of a living room computer system which may be viewed from many different locations in the room. Thus, the distance and viewing angle between the user and the display may continually change. These changes, in turn, may obscure the user's view of images that are formed on the display.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a viewing system that accommodates movement by a viewer of the system.